The acceptance and introduction of serial communication to more and more applications has led to requirements that the bandwidth for the serial communication needs to be increased.
Two factors limit the effective data-rate in CAN networks, first the minimum bit time required for the function of the CAN bus arbitration method and second the relation between the numbers of data bits and frame bits in a CAN message.
The following parts of the CAN protocol specification (Version 2.0, Robert Bosch GmbH, 1991) apply unchanged in the CAN FD protocol:                Definition of TRANSMITTER/RECEIVER        MESSAGE FILTERING        MESSAGE VALIDATION        CODING        ERROR HANDLING        Error Detection        Error Signaling        FAULT CONFINEMENT        